


The Awe of Wombat Mating Rituals

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [31]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won't deny that…especially when I'm the woman you're talking about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awe of Wombat Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the alphabet writing meme, [](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katewallace.livejournal.com/)**katewallace** ’s prompt of **Z is for zoo**.

Emily sat down next to her husband. He was sitting on a bench under a shady tree across from an animal enclosure. She wasn’t sure but she thought he was quite engrossed in what the animals were up to.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Its hot today, I'm just taking a little rest. I think this male wombat is doing his best to impress the female. The female looks as if she might be in the mood to believe it.”

“I bet he’s a smooth talker. What is he digging?”

“He’s making a hole…wombats burrow.” Hotch replied. “I was surprised to see them out today because wombats are typically nocturnal. See they're native to the Australian outback, which is dry and arid. Night time is a good time for them to come out and eat because its cooler and they have less chance of running into predators like dingoes and Tasmanian Devils.”

“Um…”

“But maybe it’s the overcast day.” He went on. “It’s been cloudy since yesterday though the lack of sun has done nothing to cool off temperatures. This humidity is killing me; you can chew the air out here.”

“Aaron?”

“Hmm?” he looked at his wife.

“How in the hell do you know so much about wombats?” Emily asked.

“Dylan told me. One night I was doing the bed check and I caught the tail end of a special he was watching on National Geographic Channel. He filled me in on everything I missed. It amazes sometimes the things that his brain retains. I have a feeling, despite the inability to grasp fractions, that he might be a genius.”

“You're probably right. I've thought about getting his IQ tested but I do not want genius to go to our son’s head.” Emily smiled. “Uh oh, I think the male wombat might be about to get his way.”

“It’s the burrow; chicks dig the burrow. It’s irresistible.”

“Are you alright?” Emily asked.

“Mmm hmm, I really just wanted to take a rest. I hate to be the spoiled sport old guy but it felt good to find a shady spot for awhile. Are the kids OK?”

“They're entertaining Penelope and Kevin with way too many questions about a variety of animals. I think Kevin might be making up the answers.”

The Hotchners brought their twins to the zoo for an exciting afternoon. CeCe and Isabel, constant companions to Lex and Dylan, also joined them on the trip. Penelope and Kevin rounded out the group. It had been such a long time since he’d been to the zoo…Kevin couldn’t think of a better way to spend a summer afternoon. Emily had to admit that he was right; she was having a great time. She was a little concerned about Hotch. It could be the heat…the last few days had been hellacious. If it was something else though, Emily wanted to be the first to know and not the last.

“Baby?”

“Yes?” Emily slipped her hand in his.

“Are you happy?” Hotch asked.

“Of course I'm happy; I love our life. I admit that I wouldn’t mind a few extra hours a week to myself but that will come in time. By the way, when I say ‘to myself’ I mean to you and I. Is something bothering you, Hotch?”

“Nothing, I just…more changes are coming. I've been thinking about how we would handle them.”

“We’ll be fine. The kids are smart, well-adjusted, and ready. You and I will get used to the schedule change like we always have. I'm also gonna help you delegate, Mister. There is no point of being the boss if you're just going to do everything yourself.”

“It’s hard for me to let go of the reins.” Hotch admitted.

“Well duh.” Emily laughed. She lifted his hand to her lips. “We've known each other a while now. There were so many times when I wasn’t sure we would make it. There were so many night that I prayed to God even though I wasn’t sure I believed in him. Do you know when I knew for sure that we would make it?”

“When?” Hotch looked at her.

“It was when you took the Section Chief position. I knew then, for sure, that you were willing to sacrifice for your family.”

“It wasn’t much of a sacrifice,” Hotch chuckled. “I got a pay raise and was able to sleep in my own bed at night.”

“You took a desk job, Hotch. You took a desk job and gave up the BAU for paperwork and politics. You hate paperwork…you loathe politics.”

“I gave up the BAU for my family. I couldn’t lose you Emily, I loved you too much.”

“I know that. We made it through that storm because we love each other as much as we do.” Emily said. “We had to hold on.”

“I will always love you, Em. Through all of our ups and downs, and we’ve had our share, you’ve never left me.”

“I thought about it.” she whispered.

“You don’t think I know that?” Hotch asked. “It scared me to death, the idea of you just walking out one day. I didn’t know what to do to make you stay. Why did you stay?”

“I stayed because I loved you. I love you with all of my heart and you don’t just stick around for the good stuff like wombat mating rituals. You're an amazing father and I've watched you love and raise our children. On the days when I couldn’t stop myself from believing you were a lousy husband, I was consoled by that fact. You are an amazing man, Aaron Hotchner, and an amazing father.”

“Behind every amazing man is a better woman.” Hotch replied.

“I won't deny that…especially when I’m the woman you're talking about.”

Hotch laughed, leaning to kiss her temple. Emily caressed his face.

“Are you're sure you're OK?” she asked.

“I'm fine baby, and I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Dad!”

Dylan came running over, Isabel on his heels. The other four were walking like normal people.

“We saw jaguars, Dad, real Jaguars. You missed it; it was…ooh wombats!”

“I know; they had me transfixed too. I was telling your mom about watching that special and then talking with you all about it. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah.” Dylan nodded. “That was awesome.”

“Are they…?” Isabel looked at the enclosure and cocked her head to the left.

“I think they might be.” Emily replied laughing.

“It’s the burrow.” Dylan said. “Chicks dig the burrow.”

“That’s what I said.” Hotch held out his fist for his son to hit.

“We’re gonna get some lunch.” Penelope said. “It’s been an adventurous afternoon and I think the troops need to refuel.”

“That sounds great.” Emily replied. “We’ll catch up with you guys in a few minutes.”

She nodded and started walking with Kevin and the kids toward the enclosed restaurant and cafeteria. Dylan stayed behind, leaning his head on his father’s shoulder.

“You OK, Dad?” he asked.

“I am A-OK, buddy.” Hotch said. “Mom and I were just having a nice talk.”

“Was it a private, grownup talk?”

“Nope…I was just telling her how much I love her. I told her that my life would be empty without her and you guys.”

“I feel the same way, Mom.” Dylan said.

“Thank you for that, sweetheart.”

“I’ll leave you two alone, but hurry up though.”

“We will.” Hotch smiled. “You catch up with Aunt Penelope now.” His eyes followed Dylan until he caught up with the group, then he looked at his wife. “Our kids are pretty awesome. What I learn from them everyday is immeasurable. Jack, Bree, Lex, Dylan, CeCe, Isabel…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Emily held up her hand. “I'm the mother of six now? When did that happen?”

“The day Isabel knocked on our door.”

“You're right about that. You’re also right about how awesome our kids are. I'm happy for every overwhelming moment.”

Hotch smiled. He stood from the bench, holding out his hand for his wife. Emily took hold and they walked across the zoo with their arms around each other.

“I also get to say I have a new adventure with you everyday, Aaron. Now I know all about the mating rituals of the Australian wombat.”

“It’s all about the burrow, baby, I'm telling you.”

***

  



End file.
